


A New Life

by AuthorKrisR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR
Summary: AUDean made the deal for Sam's life. But never touched a 'blade' to a soul. He rose up the demon ranks becoming a crossroads demon.Sam left hunting and became a lawyer.Castiel still was thrown from heaven as he refused heaven's orders.Sam and Castiel move to a town founded as one rouge angel likes to call it, Witness Protection Central for Rouge Demons and Angels.There life begins anew.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	A New Life

A New Life  
Destial Flash Fic

Wrote this for a friend. Based on the prompt of a sandwich maker accidently summoning a demon.

AU

Castiel didn’t really know what to do any longer. He had refused Heaven’s orders. What choice had he been given? To kill a human? Even one tainted with Demon’s blood was against HIS orders. He just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t officially fallen, not like others, namely Gadreel. Gadreel is the one that helped him find a way to live among the humans. Gadreel felt bad for his part in the temptation of humans. And he for sure did not like how Hell was ran. Another who helped was Loki, or as Castiel once knew him, Gabriel. Loki loved Castiel’s new adventure.

Castiel had been shocked to discover that there was a whole community of Angels, Fallen or otherwise, that have left Heaven and Hell for the orders that have been given. They pretty much have built a town. Of course, many mortals were in the town. After all, the world must still go round. People would notice if one town didn’t have sickness and death.

He had moved here with the human he had been ordered to kill. A Samuel Winchester. Sam used to be a hunter, until his brother sold his soul to save his life. Now, he was just trying to live that life. He became a lawyer and is the lawyer helping all the demons and angels in this town, as well as the town people.

Castiel decided to open a diner. He learned to cook from Sam, who had learned to cook from this brother. Castiel found a passion for feeding people. He smiled to himself as he made a sandwich. He wasn’t watching as the mustard fell upon the sandwich creating a sigil, and then when he accidently cut himself, the lone drop of blood that fell upon it. He did start when there was a poof of smoke and a man in jeans with bow legs, working boots, a tight tee, and a deep red shirt unbutton and the sleeves rolled up. Castiel blinked seeing the Mark of Cain. He looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes, they reminded him of clear Emeralds. Loki’s voice entered his head calling them fanfiction green. He had short hair and had this drawl when he spoke.

“An Angel! Why would an angel summon a demon?” The demon leaned against the counter and smirked. “How about making me one of those bad boys and telling me why you called me, angel?”

Castiel sputtered. “I didn’t mean to call you! I was just making a sandwich!”

The demon smirked, “ooo, a subconscious calling! Maybe some sex? I am good at discreet.”

Castiel sputtered and pushed a sandwich into his hand. “I didn’t mean to call you! Here, eat something!”

The demon laughed and took a bite of the sandwich. “This is good angel!”

Castiel blushes and puts some chips on the plate without saying anything.

The demon finishes up and smirks. “Later Angel!” He poofs out.

The next day Castiel gets a call of the lifetime. A television show that goes around and highlights small town diners, bakeries, and favorite food spots wanted to do a piece at his diner! His!

It wasn’t until he was telling Gadreel and Loki about the demon that it clicked. “Wait, I didn’t give my soul or anything right?”

“No. You have to kiss or sign something. You just feed this very hot sounding demon and if he was involved, it was his simple thank you.” Gadreel explained, "you said he had Cain's Mark. Seems you met Dean. He took the mark from Cain about 2 years ago. He was one of Alistair's pupils. He sold his soul for his brother. He prevented the seals from being broken by never touching a BLADE to a soul, never truly spilling blood. He used other tools."

Loki snorted, "he used animal claws to bruise but never cut the skin and mental torture. He got out quickly and become a crossroads demon. Now he is a rogueish demon. Still makes deals and such. But is selective in what he takes."

Castiel was shocked. "Oh! Well, I have to go clean the diner. I will see you all later."

He was almost done when he smelled sulfer. "Back?"

Dean smirked, "your sandwiches are tasty. But it seems your diner is closed. Can I get a sandwich, Angel?"

Castiel said nothing but washed his hands and slide a sandwich toward Dean with some chips. He finished cleaning.

Dean ate and left, even going so far as to wash the dish before leaving.

This went on for months. Dean showing up more and more. And Castiel getting more and more 'gifts'. Winning the Lottery one time so he could expand. Being on new television shows. Life became easier and easier living as a mortal. 

Until Sam came in one day to give him paperwork and Dean had popped in at the same time. The air became tense and Dean popped back out. 

"What was that?" Castiel asked Sam.

"Dean is my brother. Is he living in the community?"

"No. From what Loki and Gadreel has told me, he is still protecting the world. Makes deals with only damned souls. Took the make to keep Darkness contained. He is a demon even hunters trust."

"Oh..." Sam rubbed the back of his head. "We had a fight when he became a demon. I said some things I didn't mean. We haven't spoke in years. He is damned because of me. I wasn't aware he was a friend."

"Yeah... friend. He comes for sandwiches and gives me gifts."

Sam laughed. "Leave it to my brother to be courting an angel when he is a demon." Sam left the papers on the counter. "Next time tell Dean he is my brother. And I would like to see him." Sam walked out the door laughing.

The problem was Dean didn't show back up for weeks. 

After 3 months Castiel was worried. So, he got Gadreel to get him Dean's sigil. So, he called him. He didn't know when it happened. But Dean became essential to his day. He had a sandwich and chips ready. 

Dean blinked. "Need something Angel?"

"Where have you been?"

"Avoiding Sammy. Didn't know you two were close."

"Sam is our lawyer in this community. I am expanding. He also said he would like to meet up with his brother again. He is hurting because of the things he said to you."

Dean blinked. He was shocked silent. He accepted the sandwich and chips automatically. He ate while lost in thought. He washed the dish and was getting ready to leave when Castiel stopped him. "Angel?"

"Stay. We could use a man like you in the community. And let me take you to dinner. Tonight."

Dean blinked. A life. An apple pie life? Doing his demon things, but having a home to come back to and just not his baby? He wanted that. He wanted that so much. And it all started with an accidently summons and a sandwich. "Yes."

Castiel smiled, "I will introduce you around tomorrow, something to drink dear? Or another sandwich?"

"I love me some pie, Angel."

Like that life in the mortal world, cast from heaven, looked sweet as the pie he was pulling from the oven.


End file.
